My Lives, My Lies
by nothingspecial1163
Summary: A little love fic between Summer and Dillon.


**Here is my first actual RPM fanfic. One of two current stories I'm working on, the other is set in the RPM universe but instead features classic Rangers. This will be an adult fic featuring Dillon and Summer, they just work so well, don't they? Be warned this will start off quite heavy but will develop a plot. Please turn away if you are opposed to sex in any way, but don't worry it won't be graphic...too graphic. OK.**

* * *

Summer turned her head around the corner. The coast was clear. She felt his warm hands drag her arms backwards, and the rest of her body followed lazily. Her neck became loose, twisting to see his dark smile. She knew there wasn't much emotion there, but it really didn't matter. Only they mattered and at this moment no one could stop them.

"I think they're gone" She muttered. Dillon pushed his head forward and checked around.

"Yeah, Colonel Truman's got them on a field exercise, I told them you were sick and I was looking after you." He swung his head back round and planted a stealthy kiss on Summer's lips. The brushed gently, she could feel the heat radiating from him. It was Venjix's machinery inside him, Dr. K said it heated his core temperature, but right now that didn't matter. Summer pulled away, her eyes closed, but her mind focused.

"We'll have to tell them eventually..." She trailed away as he lay another kiss along her neckline. She tipped her head back, relishing his touch.

"Not yet..." He said, in between kisses, "I need time...it's too soon..." Summer pushed him back lightly.

"Too soon? Then why are we doing..._this_?" She asked defiantly. Dillon forced his hands into his pockets and sighed heavily. He looked around, slightly dazed.

"I don't know, I've not had many..." He was cut off by Summer. She jumped on him, knocking him to the floor. Her lips pressed roughly against his. She clearly had tricked him to get the upper hand and, strangely, he was OK with that. Dillon pushed her upwards so they were sitting together. Their lips fighting for dominance, both pressed their bodies together. Summer trailed her hand up and along his back, causing Dillon to shiver slightly. Her hand slowly found the small of his back and she dug a nail in. Dillon jumped slightly in pain, but relaxed quickly when he felt Summer pull out of the kiss.

"What are you..." Summer placed a finger on his lips and shook her head.

"Just let me..." Her hands slid through the air as she brushed his hair out of his eyes. The flowed downwards and reached the top button of his shirt. She slowly undid it and the rest followed. The cold air brushed over Dillon.

"I love you..." He whispered. She looked up shocked.

"Is that the first time you've said that to...anyone?" He puzzled, his expression lost in deep thought.

"I think so...at least that's what I remember." She smiled and embraced him tightly.

"I love you too.."

"And I love the fact that you guys are making out on the floor of the Ranger Room!" Ziggy retorted. Summer and Dillon spun around to see the Green Ranger standing there. His expression was muddled with confusion, happiness and a slight bit of nausea. Summer jumped to her feet. She quickly fixed her hair and pushed past Ziggy, not acknowledging him in the process. Ziggy knelt down next to Dillon and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You know, Dillon. You must be out of practice!" Dillon shoved Ziggy over, knocking him into a nearby table. He got to his feet and turned to Ziggy.

"You tell the others, and it will be the last thing you ever do!" He growled. Ziggy nodded, staring at the familiar figure behind Dillon.

"Ranger Black, you and Ranger Yellow appear to take far too long in achieving proper intercourse, it would be much more efficient if you just..."

"Stop, just leave it Dr. K. Anymore of you freaks hiding behind there?"

"No, the other Rangers are finishing up their field exercise. But it would help team relationships if you told them that you and Ranger Yellow are engaging in a sexual relationship."

"Yeah, well, if you guys keep dropping in like this, that's never going to happen, is it?"

"Oh. Come on, Dillon! You really want to be rolling around on the Ranger Room floor, while we've been sent off on some bogus field exercise?!"

"It was not 'bogus'!"

"Come on, Dr. K. It was a little bogus."

"It can be said that the exercise won't help with any of your core training but..."

"Dillon's gone!"

"Yes, I know that, he left around the time you began pronouncing your 18th sylable, so after the word 'Ranger'"

"Wow, that's quite a talent, does your brain record everything you hear?"

"I don't know, I've never questioned it properly."

"You should, oh, and don't tell the other Rangers about this..."

"So specifically I should mention the conversation or actions I have witnessed during this prior meeting. And I am not to inform Rangers Red and Blue of what has happened?"

"Yeah, exactly! Oh and, don't tell Gem and Gemma either. Or Colonal Mason! Or anyone for that matter, just don't say anything."

"I shall follow out your orders, Ranger Green." Ziggy froze and shook his head.

"Ooo-kaay! Well I should go and talk to Dillon." Dr. K nodded.

* * *

Dillon grabbed Summer by the shoulder and pulled her into a small alcove.

"Hey, why did you leave like that?"

"Because I don't want it to be like this!"

"Like what?"

"Like you're ashamed to be seen with me!"

"I'm not!"

"Then why are you trying to hide the fact that we're together?"

"Because!...I never been with anyone before. I don't know how to act with this sort of stuff." Summer sighed heavily.

"Fine...but we have to tell the others soon."

"OK...OK, just not yet."

"Yeah, alright."

* * *


End file.
